nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetra
Tetra (テトラ) is a dark matter type Celestial and main protagonist of Eccentrick, as well as seemingly a major character in The Disappearance of Black and White. In the past it seems they were a human child known as Kikuko Odaka (小高 喜久子). Appearance Currently Tetra has pale, colorless skin with curved gray, bored looking eyes. They have short, messy black hair with a large pair of furry ears protruding from their head on either side. They have a small black nose and a long zig-zag shaped ahoge on their head. They are wearing a long black and white checkered scarf with a gray shirt and a white coat with several silver buckles, resembling a straitjacket. They are also wearing white pants and white shoes. Their entire palette consists of monochrome. The ends of their scarf appear to be able to disconnect and float around at will. As a human, Kikuko had short, tidy shoulder length black hair with a long yet curved ahoge. Their eyes were originally purple, but became gray after their death. They wore a black sleeveless romper with two white diamond buttons, a striped gray shirt underneath and a white tie. They wore black and white striped stockings and no shoes. Their official profile also shows them holding a stuffed toy of a fox. Personality Not much is known about Tetra's personality aside as of yet. They seem to good at playing cards. It seems that they may be lonely as they are alone in their world. Kikuko's profile states them to be a happy child, full of life and optimism. However it is written abnormally in purple text and states this is from a report (implied to be written by Makemake). Given their expressions in illustrations so far, this information may be false, or talking about Yoko. Background Not much is known about Tetra's background aside from the fact they used to be a human child named Kikuko Odaka. Kikuko seems to have died in some way and reincarnated into Tetra after combining with Yoko. Relationships Tetra is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Yoko Not much is known about Kikuko and Yoko's relationship aside from the fact Yoko was an alternative personality Kikuko developed to cope. After dying it seems that they combined together to form Tetra. Makemake It is currently unknown what relationship Makemake and Tetra have. Roulette It is currently unknown what relationship Roulette and Tetra have. Sedna It is currently unknown what relationship Sedna and Tetra have, though they are sometimes seen interacting in illustrations. Tetra can be seen giving Sedna ham. Adoline It is currently unknown what relationship Adoline and Tetra have. Akazel It is currently unknown what relationship Akazel and Tetra have, however it is implied that Akazel is the scientist who managed to communicate with Tetra and labeled their species as "dark matter". Trivia * The name Tetra is of Latin origin meaning four (4) ** 4 is often seen as an unlucky number in Japan due to the fact it can be pronounced as "Shi", which is also the word for death. ** In addition to this the phrase "42たい" (shinitai) is often used to say "I want to die". This connection is further supported by it being displayed on some artwork they feature in. * The name Kikuko (喜久子) means "Chrysanthemum Child" * Tetra seems to communicate through the radio or at least have some connection to it, as evidenced by their official profile description. * Pyo has stated on their Curiouscat that Tetra/Kikuko's gender and pronouns are up to the interpretation of others. Meaning they are a character who is whatever gender you perceive them to be. By default however, it seems that official profiles use neutral they/them pronouns for them. * Kikuko's favorite color is stated to be black, while as Tetra their favorite color is "black and white". * Kikuko's hobby is playing chess. * Tetra's favorite card is stated to be the Spadille or the Ace of Spades. * They seem to have the ability to float. * Tetra is sometimes shown with ham. It is unclear if Kikuko also liked ham or if this trait is something inherited from Yoko. * One picture has the file name: "I found the gay jacket in purgatory that's nice.png". The jacket may be a reference to Eris. * One log picture shows them saying "fuck off" in Russian, suggesting they may speak Russian. Quotes * "Well isn't this neat? I'm able to communicate to someone this way... Its another one of those new electronic device things. That's promising. Anyway. Would you like to play a game of cards sometime? It gets awfully lonely in this void... Oh! But first, turn on the radio." - Tetra's official description * "Go ahead... Make your move." - Tetra with Gabriel from Animosus * "I want to die." - Tetra in a log picture * "Ham." - Tetra to Sedna Gallery As Tetra 2ed8bcda9a0f3ee286a6669371fc8dd6.png|Tetra's old portrait Aeebbcccd20994252b46242fe5d0c7b8.png|Old portrait (furry form) 7a7a3d8a8eec5d0f6b2dafd6da93d460.png|Tetra's 2016 design 670db9bc3a38d89fc4ec970e9ca16109.png 5be891543075385056bad472f84f2f7b.png 8f71c40d98828a105fd428c9c6cc7d30.png|Tetra wearing a mask cc4cf2c1c5bd0d738ddbe8732d32cef4.png 403ac90775288d415e176a48a4b7b43f.png|Tetra giving Sedna ham f0ff2d5d479304731927d7ca973bde4a.png 46e3420ff4f004a73f360f0565091ead.png|"Get Lost!" 17762eb4203f33be726d5748ad7ce54b.png|A more furry form of Tetra(?) 850ebbd20b23ee38b1338a51604d93b8.png|Tetra with Gabriel from Animosus dd9581ff305a9de6936facc1f1c5e044.png C9DBXLMWsAEtemK.png Wholefoods.png 4bb32d86-97bb-4178-a66e-2e620c1cffa6.png 83dce3478b30a2db391303166a28d8fa.png Abeb40dc53b1a0d4509d7b2221823e10.png 4f2f7f958f60e9a9a817579c69369827.png 969000a21faa4a181b310ca7044a221a.png|Tetra holding a knife F3bc529c7f892e54a46c2f403fb45272.png 2ae0ee63f3a3ead76c17ad12e4b54575.gif 52d4782dfacc1f918e8f6915d56b0857.png D03d55fa751def6333bf2c4105238232.png 3b22478fa7c4a27cf702723691068d8c.png Darkmatter0.png As Kikuko b45fa8bd6dfd883e03e81b5dbb67bcf8.jpg|Kikuko with Yoko d4634c2328402291519839f58aef833e.png cf101db75f13b95c60f7390e648e7734.jpg 52a1b0d84768d1396f995b666554c897.jpg 84dc759320e2976941c7db50a176d645.jpg|Yoko eating Kikuko's stockings 86943399c4e3e8a54d3d288bbbf7a0a2.jpg 3b2a38289b5af7947656fc2011415716.jpg ifoundthegayjacketinpurgatorythatsnice.png|"I found the gay jacket in purgatory, that's nice.png" kikuko-old0.png|Kikuko's old design from 2011 5274be79d56433c2d8ed963adc056edf.jpg Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/tetra.html * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/kikuko.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113936 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Earthlings Category:Dark matter Category:Humans Category:Eccentrick Category:The Disappearance of Black and White Category:Dead